


【超蝙】全世界他倾听你

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: 你爱默默倾听全世界，全世界他倾听你。





	【超蝙】全世界他倾听你

正文：  
1  
“上楼交际去，然后找个大都会的年轻女士结婚。”  
男人带着他耳机里的声音第二次出现在酒会上时，克拉克鬼使神差地迎了上去，他现在几乎已经确定这位韦恩先生的特殊身份了，即使二十分钟前他还因为脱口而出“那是谁”这种蠢问题，而遭到了同行的白眼。但现在，这位哥谭阔佬夺走了克拉克全部的注意力，黑色西装真的很衬布鲁斯·韦恩——他看起来辣极了。  
自我介绍前克拉克忍不住对着玻璃的反光用超级速度整理了一下身上的西装，这可是总自嘲为靠梦想而非薪水度日的记者先生衣柜里最拿的出手的一件，佩里昨天吼他记住换掉老土的格子衬衫再来采访时他还在心里翻了个白眼，不过这时候克拉克倒感谢他的先见之明了。他看起来应该不会太糟，克拉克想，毕竟上次他被迫穿这身去莱克斯集团的项目发布会时，还有个叫史密斯还是施密特的男性同行给他塞了电话号码——当然，他可没有打的想法。  
克拉克的声音成功地把布鲁斯的视线从远处女郎曼妙的身影转移到了自己身上，考虑到布鲁斯通讯器对面的人刚刚说的内容，克拉克几乎感觉到了一股恶作剧般的快感——至少现在看来，布鲁斯可没办法从这里带走一位韦恩太太了。  
布鲁斯看起来明显并不乐意和克拉克攀谈，这是当然，克拉克想，换成任何一个人在把什么小玩意儿偷偷塞进别人的公司后也不会有心情接受采访，或者接受调情，克拉克倒不怎么介意这个——但如果布鲁斯注定要通过交际消磨掉等待的几分钟，那对象绝对不是那些穿着漂亮鞋子的姑娘而只能是他。  
面对布鲁斯虚伪的客套和明晃晃的无礼之举，克拉克好脾气地笑笑，话锋一转提起了哥谭义警，要不是对方针对超人时语气里那种熟悉的咄咄逼人，克拉克就真的要以为是自己判断有误，对方其实就真的只是个眼睛里只有美女和烈酒的草包而已。  
他们聊了，更确切的说是争论了一阵子，直到莱克斯·卢瑟的到来打断了他们的对话，布鲁斯也趁机从这场关于蝙蝠侠和超人的论辩中脱了身。有点可惜，克拉克撇了撇嘴，默默跟在了布鲁斯身后——兴许布鲁斯一会会需要个新的借口来搪塞那个多疑的秘书小姐，毕竟比起喝多了马提尼第二次摸错地方，找个僻静角落来个火辣的吻听起来更合情合理。  
只可惜，超人这份工作二十四小时无休，火灾也并不会因为搅乱了超人的计划就良心发痛，用上超级速度匆匆藏好西装赶到现场，把吓坏的女孩从冒着浓烟的大楼里抱出的克拉克表面维持着稳重的气势，内心的小人儿却因为超级听力下布鲁斯忽然变得急促的脚步、呼吸和心跳重重地皱起了眉头。  
小记者处理完麻烦回到酒会的时间赶的刚刚好，恰好撞见大厅外红衣女郎——克拉克记得她是让布鲁斯一直走神的那个——开车离开前，回头递出的意味深长的笑，和被丢在后面的布鲁斯克制着的气急败坏的表情。  
“Pretty girl.Bad habit？”克拉克开口调侃道，他凑到布鲁斯身后，特意把布鲁斯的话原封不动地转述出来，“看来这位小姐有些不领布鲁斯·韦恩的情？”  
“看起来你是非得要引用这句了，小记者？”布鲁斯倒是立刻挂上了他那副假装客气的表情，“那我再教你一句，所谓妙趣横生，挑战独占七分。”  
“那韦恩先生绝对不止八分，”克拉克又凑近了点，满意地看到布鲁斯因为自己的话挑起了眉毛，“我以为我已经很坦诚了，韦恩先生，也许您也应该给您的挑战者一个机会。”  
布鲁斯上下打量了克拉克一会，蓦地笑了，这让克拉克本来就在忐忑的心脏又重重地跳了两下，“我的车在那边，男孩，”布鲁斯率先迈开了步子，“克拉克·肯特？星球日报？真的——不是我的产业吗？”  
接下来的一切都顺理成章，布鲁斯当然没有这个耐心在这种情况下再驱车回到哥谭，而面对年轻人“我们可以去我的公寓”的建议，他露出一个嘲讽却又该死的迷人的笑，克拉克差一点就被这挑衅勾断脑子里名为克制的弦。  
至少这一刻，或者在布鲁斯被克拉克揉在柔软的酒店大床和年轻人肌肉紧实的躯体间的时候，布鲁斯都没料到自己之后会成为今天被他嫌弃的那间小公寓的常客，习惯于放松地蜷缩在沙发上枕着克拉克这个人肉靠垫，陪他在报社负责体育版的男朋友看一场注定让他中途睡着的球赛。  
同样震惊的还有阿尔弗雷德，管家先生在梦里都料不到布鲁斯去大都会一趟，带回来的居然会是个男朋友。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的真男朋友，不是媒体笔下捕风捉影，也不是老管家见惯了的露水情缘，布鲁斯在某次面对《星球日报》的女记者时故作苦恼地抱怨了一句——“我还以为来的是克拉克，亏我还特意穿了他最喜欢的那套西装”——就在对方的追问下大大方方地承认了他们的关系，这场恋情掀起了不小的风波，连大都会图书馆那场酒会的东道主卢瑟先生，都发推调侃他们应该谢谢他“喜欢把人们聚到一起”。  
克拉克也的确是一个合格的男朋友，一个能让布鲁斯抽出时间拨电话过去，能陪布鲁斯吃早饭，能在周末和布鲁斯约会，能让布鲁斯心情明显好起来的男朋友。单单靠最后一条，这位来自堪萨斯的年轻人堪称迅速地得到了韦恩家老管家的认可。  
总而言之，阿尔弗雷德很欣慰。  
这欣慰一直持续到某一次夜巡后，布鲁斯拖着疲惫的身体返回蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德为终于能把自己从今夜哥谭黑暗骑士的责任中剥出来的老爷端上食物和一杯助眠的热牛奶，忍不住半是调侃半是认真的提了一嘴——“一想到很快就能有其他人替下我这把老骨头，准备好夜宵等您回来，倒觉得有了点盼头。”  
布鲁斯刚刚端起牛奶杯的手僵了一下，他叹了口气，把手里温热的器皿重新又放回了桌面上。  
“不，阿福，我从没有打算让克拉克搀和进来。”  
“但您不可能永远和肯特老爷分居两地，也不可能一直把哥谭的蝙蝠藏起来。老爷，也许您应该对您的另一重身份、对肯特老爷以及对感情……都更有信心一点。”  
布鲁斯抬手制止了阿尔弗雷德继续说下去，“抱歉，阿福，大概是我让你误会了，我从一开始就没有选择克拉克成为我的长期伴侣的意思，我不否认他具有你所期待的韦恩家另一位主人所需要的一切良好品质，但是，不，也许正因为这样才不能是他。阿福，如果没有别的事情，请允许你可怜的布鲁斯先去洗个热水澡。”  
“那您这次为什么选择了克拉克·肯特呢？”阿尔弗雷德问，他没指望得到回答，因为淋浴的声音下一刻就抗争般地响起来了，这种行为的确非常的布鲁斯·韦恩，于是老管家耸耸肩，任劳任怨地开始收拾桌上的杯盘。“但是我可没有定义过什么是韦恩家另一位主人的必要品质。”他咕哝着，指尖碰到了那杯一口没动过的、依然暖烘烘的牛奶，思忖了一下收回了手。  
“也许老爷会回心转意也说不定，毕竟没有谁能拒绝一杯温热的牛奶。”  
另一边，莲蓬头里的热水铺头盖脸地洒下来，略略有些烫，布鲁斯胡乱捋了两把头发，等待酸痛的肌肉适应水流的热度，脑子里却乱糟糟地灌满了阿尔弗雷德的声音。  
为什么是克拉克，对啊，为什么？这位来自大都会的记者先生的确热情开朗又富有正义感，同时也不可避免地有莽撞的毛病；是个温柔体贴的情人但偶经常也会让布鲁斯笑话他管的太宽。  
也许仅仅是因为他是克拉克·肯特，是八年前那个莫名其妙追在蝙蝠侠身后的小尾巴，布鲁斯最终也没有搞懂那个年轻人眼里的蝙蝠侠到底是什么样子，但他记住了克拉克投向蝙蝠侠的眼神。而八年后同样的眼神也让克拉克成功地把布鲁斯临时起意的一夜，变成了一段长期恋情。  
也因此不会是克拉克·肯特，他还年轻，他还有大好前程。布鲁斯拒绝克拉克成为韦恩家的另一位主人，拒绝他成为承担蝙蝠侠一半压力的助手。  
没有谁比布鲁斯更爱哥谭，没有谁比布鲁斯更清楚她是怎样一个噬人的怪兽。 

其实，克拉克，我多希望你就是最后的人，但青春和年轮不忍相认。 

2  
在最终见到布鲁斯·韦恩之前克拉克曾无数次幻想蝙蝠侠白天到底是个什么样子——出于礼貌，他当然不会随随便便对别人用X射线，即使克拉克后来也的确后悔过就是了。  
克拉克想着也许蝙蝠侠头发乱糟糟的，看起来凶恶又暴躁，训练的累了或者无聊得狠了就咬一只烟，烟尾巴在那总是紧抿的薄唇上压出血色。他又想也许蝙蝠侠就是因为看起来不够凶狠才戴上他的头罩的，其实他有着和他看上去危险又漂亮的棕琥珀色眼睛一样的棕色鬈发，白天就像只猫咪一样缩在窝里补眠，更正一下，是像蝙蝠缩在蝙蝠洞里一样。  
克拉克的确没有想到，蝙蝠侠会像这样穿着昂贵的高定西装一边游刃有余地交际一边还能给莱克斯集团动点手脚，他从头到脚都写着得体、优雅与昂贵，看上去颓废又斯文，饱经风霜又坚不可摧。那一刻克拉克明白了，布鲁斯·韦恩就是标准答案，即使这听起来荒诞不经，但谁也不会是更合适的那个了。  
倘若他不是布鲁斯·韦恩，也许克拉克心里那个蒙着名为敬仰的纱，藏着对这位黑暗骑士的怀念的盒子，也不会这么容易就被花花公子布鲁斯的魅力戳破，露出角落里那片克拉克不曾意识到的，产生于哥谭夜晚的爱意与产生于此夜的欲求。  
今夜拉奥眷顾超人，不然哪还有什么能够解释克拉克如此幸运的在布鲁斯被那位令超人妒忌的红裙女士耍了之后，捡到了懊丧的布鲁斯的一夜邀约，又在第二天成为了对方的男朋友——克拉克倒不是对自己没信心，他只是本以为自己还得再努力上一阵子，才能让不管是蝙蝠侠身份还是韦恩先生身份都很难搞的布鲁斯松口。  
克拉克这辈子上一次这么幸运，还是八年前在哥谭小巷里捡到蝙蝠侠那一回。  
听起来克拉克似乎有捡布鲁斯的特殊技巧。  
好吧，不开玩笑，克拉克的确在当时他工作的酒吧后的巷子里捡到了一个受伤昏倒的蝙蝠侠，虽然身在哥谭入乡随俗的第一条就是在哥谭没有该多管的闲事，当年的但是克拉克不仅是个外来人，他还是初出茅庐个不怕刀枪的小怪物。  
当时克拉克结束了上半夜的工作，超级嗅觉却捕捉到了一股血腥味，他选择去一探究竟时，绝对没料到第一次见到哥谭人口耳相传的噩梦——蝙蝠怪会是在这种情况下，而对方还昏迷不醒。犹豫了一下，克拉克从蝙蝠侠右耳上取下了还在沙沙作响的通讯器，谢天谢地，通讯是接通的，通讯器另一端的年长者在弄清他的意思后又像惊讶又像松了一口气，对方冷静地拜托他等一会，蝙蝠车马上就到巷口，而直到克拉克把对方抱进车内，再目送蝙蝠车离开，他都还在怀疑这一切是不是真的发生过。  
这当然是真的，因为走神差点被黑乎乎的巷子里地上的东西绊一跤的克拉克想，毕竟不是谁走路都有机会踢到蝙蝠侠遗落的抓钩枪的。他心虚地捡起那个制造精巧的小东西，发现没什么损伤才松了口气，与此同时，一个将会影响他一生的念头逐渐在他脑内成型。  
我应该去结识一下蝙蝠侠，这个隐藏在黑暗里整夜倾听他的哥谭的古怪家伙，克拉克想，他能给我答案，不是关于我从哪来，而是决定了我要走向哪里。  
人们发现几日后蝙蝠侠再次活跃在哥谭的夜晚，身后莫名其妙地就缀了一个小尾巴，胡乱蒙着脸的年轻男人不甚熟练地用着抓钩枪跟在大蝙蝠的身后，居然也没有被甩脱。  
“我只是想和你做朋友，只是想要一个了解你的……工作的机会。”在短暂的停歇时间里，被蝙蝠侠阴沉沉地瞪视着的克拉克举起双手这样解释，这是个糟糕的开场白，不伦不类又像表白又像打探。  
真的没什么比这还糟糕了，克拉克想，也许这该责怪这个黑漆漆的战士身上血和伤药的味道令他走神了。他们在夜幕里对峙，直到那个熟悉的声音——来自通讯器另一头——委婉地提醒蝙蝠侠面前这位小伙子也算是他的半个救命恩人，这使得克拉克被对方更用力地瞪了一眼，克拉克忍不住缩了缩脖子，蝙蝠侠却一甩披风转身扣下抓钩枪的扳机。  
他得到了一个默许，连忙学着对方的样子甩出抓钩其实偷偷飘起来的克拉克想，他打赌蝙蝠侠绝对是个不愿意欠人情的家伙。  
好在克拉克是一个有天赋又识时务的跟随者，他从不会在蝙蝠忙着击碎罪犯的下巴时在一旁添乱，他只是安静地呆在隐蔽处看着义警先生日复一日地重复他夜间的工作，有时克拉克看不出这其中的意义，明日的罪犯并不会仅仅因为今日的倒霉鬼被捆缚住丢到警局门口或者阿卡姆牢房，就放弃他们的邪恶谋划；有时克拉克又觉得自己懂了蝙蝠侠，他的灵魂深处被这种偏执的责任弹动了，在他的身体里令人心痒地嗡鸣起来。  
哥谭白日阴沉多雨，夜晚也少星月，像是个只点起了一盏旧煤气灯的房间，格外晦暗沉重。但至少还有这盏灯，虚弱地燃着，破开深蓝色的天幕，在层层叠叠的云间投映出蝙蝠的阴影。日复一日，蝙蝠侠全神贯注地盯着哥谭，给冒险穿过哥谭夜晚的谋生者留下喘息之机，而克拉克注视着他。  
这份古怪的跟随持续了三个月，远远超过了一开始克拉克的预期，对方是做惯了独行侠的，他本以为蝙蝠侠愿意忍受他一个月就已经算拉奥保佑了，但是他却一直没有收到后者的逐客令。  
三个月快结束的时候，年轻人身体内部涌动着的跃跃欲试让他不再满足于藏在角落里，他试着做蝙蝠侠忙着点明战果时帮忙捆好对方击昏的恶棍，再到在对方一对多实在势单力薄时跳出来干翻几个——虽然蝙蝠侠真的非常非常不赞同，克拉克隐约记得他因此而发了怒，但克拉克不在乎，他用超级速度偷偷解决了无数颗射向对方要害的子弹了，也该有权利松松筋骨。  
等到克拉克打算离开哥谭继续踏上旅程的时候，虽然蝙蝠侠依然不曾表明过他的态度，但克拉克认为他们应该也算是朋友了，毕竟有一起痛揍罪犯的情谊在，总不可能还可能是他一直在一厢情愿。  
其实也没什么不可能。  
就像克拉克如今认为布鲁斯和他一样是想要和对方分享余生的也不过是一厢情愿。  
布鲁斯提分手的电话来的没有任何预兆，它和之前关于晚餐约会、策划假公济私的专访以及仅仅就为了让布鲁斯能针对今天发生了什么糟心事和男朋友抱怨一通的每一次通话一样，在克拉克中午短暂的休息时间打来，彼时克拉克正拆着手里汉堡的包装，只好把手机夹在肩膀与耳朵之间。  
“嗨，布鲁斯！”  
听筒里却没有像克拉克所预想的那样传来布鲁斯的声音，对方沉默着，细微的呼吸声透过线路传来，克拉克敏锐地注意到布鲁斯的呼吸节奏似乎与平日略有不同。  
“怎么不说话，布鲁斯？”那个短短的名字在克拉克舌尖滚了一圈，温柔地不像话，“误播电话了吗？”  
似乎有一声长叹从迟迟不肯言语的那个人的心里漏出来。  
“克拉克，是我，”布鲁斯的声音响了起来，“我有事和你说，不，不需要面谈，就是——我们周末的约会可能要取消了。”  
“嘿，这可真不公平！”克拉克状似无奈地抗议说，“这次是商业酒会还是慈善晚宴？先说好，要是泳池派对我可是会吃醋的。”  
“都不是，”现在布鲁斯听起来和往常倒没有什么不同，“我有一个正式的约会，和戴安娜——哦，也许你还记得——大都会图书馆那位‘挑战小姐’。”  
“我不明白，布鲁斯，我们先见一面再说这些，好吗？我还有个挺重要的事情……”  
“你明白。”布鲁斯打断了克拉克艰难的回答，“就是你想的那个意思，我们该结束了，戴安娜是我的新约会对象。至于你的‘重要事情’，如果我是你，我绝对不会把这么廉价的戒指举到布鲁斯·韦恩的鼻尖底下。”  
布鲁斯挂了电话。  
克拉克愣了好一会，才被同事们小心翼翼的关切询问惊醒，他们迷惘的目光在克拉克脸上和手指之间逡巡，克拉克才注意到他不知不觉中把手里的午餐捏的一团糟，滴落的蛋黄酱在桌面上流出歪七扭八的痕迹。  
他拿走神的借口搪塞了同事，低头收拾桌上的烂摊子也顺便收拾自己一团糟的思绪。  
克拉克清楚，那劳什子的出轨并不是布鲁斯和他分手的理由——那根本就不存在，布鲁斯，以及他身体里藏着的蝙蝠侠，只是冷酷地将克拉克拒之于他的世界之外而已。  
一个迟来的逐客令而已。  
好吧，乐观一点想，至少克拉克早就想到成为布鲁斯伴侣的道路不会这么简单了，所以谁说他会放弃。 

其实你不必担心的，布鲁斯，你爱默默倾听全世界，全世界我倾听你。

3  
布鲁斯低低呻吟了一声，费劲地睁开了眼睛，显而易见，他陷入了一场有预谋的袭击中了，对方也许知道他的秘密身份——毕竟袭击一个富豪大概用不上这么多手段，身份危机某种意义上比被捆在着火大楼的空房间里动弹不得的情况更紧要。  
现在蝙蝠侠的那部分占据了上风，布鲁斯强迫自己冷静下来，一边摸索着把手臂从绳扣中挣扎出来，一边回想今天发生的每一件事试图找出蛛丝马迹。  
这还得从布鲁斯和戴安娜的约会谈起。  
约会的地点是布鲁斯订的，主打地中海菜系的高档私人餐馆，地点在大都会，符合他特意打听来的普林斯小姐的口味，恰如其分地把布鲁斯的诚意与绅士风度表现了个十成十。但是这些都说明不了什么，任何一个了解花花公子布鲁斯行为方式的人都能简单地推断出这一切，甚至袭击者只需要窃取布鲁斯的行程就能更简单地得知结果。  
至于布鲁斯和戴安娜那场名不符实的约会的内容，本该是有最大可能招致歹徒袭击的，但布鲁斯装作惊慌地挣扎了两下后，立即确认了戴安娜借他的吻手礼还给他的“水蛭”还好端端地呆在他的西装暗袋里。布鲁斯确信这一动作躲过了餐厅里的所有摄像头，至于之后他们的聊天，就只剩下布鲁斯花花公子式的殷勤和戴安娜毫不留情的拒绝了。  
这位格外不按常理出牌的女士甚至还尖锐地提起了克拉克，她是怎么说的来着——“我答应你的晚餐邀请并不代表我答应和你约会，男孩，毕竟上周你才在媒体采访中宣称自己正和男友肯特先生处在一段长期稳定的关系中。”  
“那样做当然不合情理，所以为了表明我的尊重与真诚——就在昨天，我有幸被您回复之后，肯特先生就成为过去式了。也许我该召开一次记者发布会公开单身以证清白？”  
“真是绝情。”  
这些该死的绳索为什么这么难挣脱，以及，不要再去想那个成为过去式的克拉克·肯特了！从门缝里漏进来的呛鼻的烟尘越来越浓了，情况很不乐观，布鲁斯感觉自己的身体莫名其妙地比平常虚弱几分，压抑着这一切所带来的内心的暴躁感，布鲁斯强迫自己把精力更多地落在自己手腕上的绳索和对细节的进一步排查上——再给他一分钟！  
在布鲁斯和戴安娜的谈话几乎进行不下去的时候，意外发生了，浓烟突然从餐厅下方几层的某间房屋窗口冒出来——是火灾！这座二十层的大楼除了最顶层是露天餐厅，下面十九层都是酒店，现在已经接近零点，火灾警报却迟迟未响，整栋楼陷了一种诡异的寂静中，换言之，也许这栋楼里有无数人已经陷入梦乡，还不知道灾难来临！  
“疏散人群，”布鲁斯沉下了声音，他在戴安娜的眼睛里看到了相同的想法，“我去上面十层，你去下面。”  
戴安娜闻言有些惊异地看了布鲁斯一眼，她似乎想反驳，但布鲁斯制止了她。  
“情况紧急，我们没必要在这里争辩浪费时间。顺便说，普林斯小姐，你也应该我留一点做绅士的机会。”  
敲门喊人的一路都很顺利，除了燃烧产生的烟尘即使有湿布巾阻隔也逐渐领布鲁斯头昏脑胀起来。  
这是第十一层了，布鲁斯用力砸向最后一扇紧闭的房门，却没料到屋门根本没上锁，他几乎跌进房间里，一个小姑娘穿着超人图案的睡衣从床的一侧探头看向他。  
布鲁斯把手撑在膝盖上缓了口气，“没事了，甜心，到我这里来，你是自己一个人呆在屋子里吗？”  
小姑娘对布鲁斯挥挥手，咯咯笑了起来。  
“是啊，他们让我在这里等你”  
布鲁斯猛地直起身子，但还没待他转过身，就被突然击打到他后脑上的重物砸得失去了意识。  
醒来布鲁斯就落入了现在被捆缚着丢在屋里的困境。  
就差一点布鲁斯就能挣开绳索了，如果不是大都会的外星搜救犬——超人突然冲破窗户进入房间的话。认真的？超人居然还在窗口奇怪的踉跄了一下？难不成外星人不仅能在空气里飘还能被空气绊倒吗？  
“拉奥啊！抱歉我来晚了！你还好吗，布鲁斯……韦恩先生？”超人的声音有一丝古怪，带着莫名其妙的焦急，以及熟稔。  
“我以为你是来救我的，超人先生。”布鲁斯象征性地挣扎了一下，向对方示意自己身上的束缚物。  
“我……我当然是，”超人的迟疑看起来也很不对头，“但是从你的身上我感觉到有一种威胁我的东西，我不能靠近你太久。”  
布鲁斯还没想明白超人究竟是什么意思，虽然他的确提防超人，但后者并没有给他时间继续思考，他只听见对方咬咬牙，说了一声“冒犯了”，之后——之后！  
就字面意义上地被超人用超级速度剥光了。  
他昂贵的手工西装被丢在房间角落，全身上下只裹了一块超人的红披风。  
超人你是变态吗？？？  
像是终于意识到自己一言不合就扒人衣服的行为实在过分，布鲁斯震惊地发现超人居然开始脸红了，不过他不知道自己在超人眼里也是差不多的形象——甚至更糟糕一点——脸颊被气的发红，披风还裹得乱七八糟。  
“抱……抱歉，韦恩先生，”超人结结巴巴地说，“只是……你的衣服上，沾了一些让我感觉很不舒服的东西，我……这样做……是为了能带你飞出去。”  
布鲁斯没说话，转身走向丢在角落的那堆衣服，衣服上确实沾了一些亮晶晶绿莹莹的粉末，他暗暗把这记下，然后悄悄摸出“水蛭”攥在手心，走回到超人面前。  
“难以置信你说的居然是真的，”布鲁斯注意到对方的表情松快了一些，这依然很古怪，但现在不是纠结这些的时候，“所以现在你要救走我了吗，超人先生？”  
随着疏散的人群进入安全区域内，戴安娜等了很久也没有等到布鲁斯从楼里出来，她隐隐觉得不太对劲，刚刚打算从无人处再绕进大楼，但突然出现的声音打断了她的脚步。  
“普林斯小姐，真巧！又见面了！你看起来依旧像我爸爸曾挂在墙上那幅来自希腊的油画，虽然那幅画已经和他一起烧成了灰，呃，我的意思是，你美的像那幅画，对，就是这样。”  
是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
戴安娜非常公式化地笑了一下，“我并不喜欢巧合，卢瑟先生，即使是和你在同一间餐厅吃饭。”  
“哦，不，不不不，我没有在这里吃饭，事实上，这间餐厅是我名下的，”他好像没有看见戴安娜一瞬间阴沉下去的脸色，继续喋喋不休，“我猜你正在担心你的男伴，绅士的韦恩先生，不，完全不用担心，完全不用，女士，毕竟我们仁慈的大都会守护神……”  
一道蓝色的影子抱着另一个人冲上天空。  
“Bingo！”莱克斯打了个响指，“就是这样。”  
布鲁斯倒是没有让超人直接送他回湖边小屋或者韦恩宅，他还不能信任这个外星人，也不能冒一丝一毫暴露自己秘密身份的风险，于是他指挥着超人落在了自己在大都会的一处房产——布鲁斯当然有这么一处房产，分手前他还想过让克拉克搬进来，但是小记者拒绝了，他也就没有勉强。  
一落到地面上，布鲁斯迅速从超人怀里挣脱出来，刚刚超人的举动算得上无礼，再加上一直以来他对超人的戒备感，让他现在只想早点摆脱掉这个家伙。  
但布鲁斯刚刚打开了密码锁，身后那个家伙——没有披风看起来蠢爆了的超人——却厚着脸皮开了口，“不请我进去坐坐吗，韦恩先生？”超人冲着布鲁斯扬扬下巴，示意自己的披风还在对方身上。  
“我的荣幸，超人先生，”布鲁斯心不在焉地说着客气话，“毕竟你可是我的救命恩人，我想我应该郑重地代表韦恩家所有人感谢你为我所做的一切。”  
但是回答布鲁斯的是一声笑，没错，超人噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“有什么意见，超人先生？”布鲁斯转进卧室迅速换上柜子里最好拿的一件睡袍，藏好“水蛭”，走回客厅把嘲讽的语气和红披风一同递到超人鼻子底下。  
“其实我知道你对我有很大意见，”超人接过披风系好，“就像你之前……和《星球日报》的记者说的那样。”  
“真是没想到超人还会看吹嘘自己的报道，”布鲁斯决定装傻到底，“再说了，我也可能真的在被你救了之后突然改变对你的观感，当然，也可能是因为你足够辣。”像是为了证明什么一样，布鲁斯抛了一个wink。  
超人再次笑出了声。  
“就当是你说的这样吧，布鲁斯，”超人露出一个抱歉的表情，“那既然如此，为了消除你的偏见，我想给你讲讲我的故事。”  
布鲁斯暗自在心里皱了皱眉，他搞不懂对方的来意，却只能装作很乐意的样子。  
“从哪里开始说呢……我来自氪星，但我在堪萨斯的小镇上长大，我的养父母都是善良正直的人，他们教会我如何做一个负责任的人，我很爱他们。”  
“一场飓风带走了我的父亲，那个时候我有超人的能力，却只能无助地躲在人群中，只因为他们希望我隐藏自己的特殊，哪怕以父亲的生命为代价，他过世后我迷惘了很久，最终踏上了寻找自己的旅程。”  
“八年前，我去到了哥谭，遇见了一个让我知道了我想过什么样的人生的人……”  
布鲁斯觉得自己一定因为惊讶瞪大了双眼，但是超人依然不疾不徐地讲着他的故事，直到他说完最后一个音节。  
现在超人的眼神温柔地落在布鲁斯身上，却让后者僵硬了脊背——布鲁斯对这个普普通通到挑不出错处的成长故事熟得不能再熟了，因为一份除了姓名几乎完全一样的背景调查现在还躺在他办公桌的抽屉里，在最近的一次约会还被他即兴发挥来借用其中内容哄他的小男朋友——前男友。  
布鲁斯半天才听见自己的声音。  
“我依然不能完全信任你，超人，但我会慎重考虑你今天告诉我的信息。”

抱歉，克拉克，为我曾经的误解，为我如今的犹豫不决，其实我多希望有一个像你的人，但黄昏和清晨无法相认。

超人盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，那双明明应该蘸满了蜜糖与星光的棕色眼睛，那双结成了坚硬的甲壳与冻土的棕色眼睛，温柔又无奈地笑了笑。  
“我想我该走了。谢谢你，布鲁斯，晚安。”

我爱你，布鲁斯，我始终没说，不忍增加你负荷，最后等你的人会是我。

4  
“‘白葡萄牙人’不是一个人。它是一艘船。”  
“布鲁斯老爷，从你七岁起，你对骗术的掌握就像莫扎特弹奏大键琴一样高超，但你从来都不擅长对我说谎。”阿尔弗雷德打断了布鲁斯的话，年长者抿着唇，严肃的表情倒像在对付自家叛逆的未成年，“‘白葡萄牙人’装载的不是脏弹——装载的是什么？”  
布鲁斯重重地吐了一口气，抬起眼睛，“一件武器。”他答道，“是一块石头，一种能让氪星人细胞衰弱的矿物。它现在在‘白葡萄牙人’上，被送往莱克斯·卢瑟那里。而我要从他那里偷走它。”  
“为了不让它落到卢瑟手里，为了摧毁它。”阿尔弗雷德接道，但是布鲁斯盯着他，缓慢但坚定地摇摇头。  
“不。”  
“布鲁斯老爷？”  
“超人两年前给我们带来了战争，上千人因此殒命，没人能确定会不会有下一次。他拥有抹去整个人类的力量，哪怕我们认为他只有百分之一的可能性成为我们的敌人，我们都必须为这一天做万全准备。”布鲁斯盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，咬着牙说完了最后一句话，“到那时，我们必须消灭他。”  
“但是、他、不是、我们的、敌人。”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛一字一顿地说，从对方忍不住提高了的声音里布鲁斯读出了其背后的潜台词，无外乎还是那些“您应该对您和肯特老爷都多些信心之类的话”，但布鲁斯不在乎。  
哪怕百分之一的几率输，布鲁斯也不会赌。  
“现在不是而已。”  
天知道阿尔弗雷德对超人和蝙蝠侠的关系哪里来的信心，一波三折终于摸进莱克斯集团存放氪石的仓库，蝙蝠侠一边寻找着警卫力量的薄弱处，一边忍不住还是把那个穿红披风的家伙放进了自己的脑子里，没信心也不能不全怪蝙蝠侠，自从他俩戳破秘密身份那层窗户纸，架倒是越吵越多了。  
是克拉克·肯特曾经是布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友，不代表超人有权力对蝙蝠侠的行事风格指手画脚——那些关于蝙蝠烙印的争吵令布鲁斯太阳穴一阵胀痛，而三次拒接对方电话的后果就是一只超人堵在了蝙蝠侠追踪氪石运输车的路上非要讨个说法，之后他们最后一次大吵了一架，以蝙蝠侠最终把小记者的另一重身份也彻底驱逐出了布鲁斯的生活为终结。  
蝙蝠侠不需要信心，不需要意见，蝙蝠侠只需要把风险和威胁都牢牢控制在手中。  
抓钩枪的绳索放开又迅速缩回，蝙蝠侠抱住手里不再属于莱克斯·卢瑟的氪石，沿着监控死角在阴影里鬼魅般迅速退场。  
但是吵架也有吵架的问题，比如之前华莱士先生——那个布鲁斯从废墟里救出来的韦恩集团的员工——要求和超人听证会对峙的事情，布鲁斯居然是从电视转播里得知的。他把手里那一沓被华莱士退回的支票狠狠砸在桌面上，在屋子里踱了几个来回，最后还是泄气般地坐回了椅子上，盯着屏幕里的转播。镜头扫过还未坐满的听证席，莱克斯·卢瑟的名字赫然在列。  
这是一个难得的机会，布鲁斯眯起眼睛仔细审视着屏幕里会场后方的人群，果然找到了卢瑟那位和他有一面之缘的秘书的身影。于是布鲁斯最后瞧了一眼那个降落在国会大厦门前的带着红披风的超人先生，蝙蝠侠披着夜色悄无声息地向着定位器上显示的目标地址出发。  
但是等蝙蝠侠成功盗取氪石回到蝙蝠洞，听证会——准确的说是国会大厦已经被突如其来的爆炸毁掉了，电视转播里还是同一位女主持向着全美国人民发出疑问：“现在超人在哪里？”  
是啊，现在超人在哪里？  
布鲁斯给克拉克拨了几通电话，无一例外，都转接到了语音信箱。布鲁斯攥着手机听着克拉克的信箱语音，年轻人倒是一贯的简单客气的风格，只有一句“这里是克拉克·肯特，星球日报”，却让布鲁斯愈发烦躁起来。  
阿尔弗雷德恰好在此时走进了蝙蝠洞，一向沉稳的老人现在脚步声听起来有些乱，虽然布鲁斯已经安全归来让他明显松了口气，但他的眉头依然狠狠皱着。  
“国会爆炸是怎么回事？”布鲁斯迎上去问道。  
“关于这件事我知道的不会比您多了，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“议员还在致辞，爆炸来得毫无征兆，肯特老爷在协助救援了伤患后就飞走了。”  
布鲁斯没去纠正阿尔弗雷德对超人的称谓，他转了半圈面向对方，烦躁得捋了一把散落在额前的碎发，“所以没人知道超人到底在哪。”  
“不，这也不一定。”阿尔弗雷德回答道，他倾身在电脑上敲打着些什么，“就在刚刚，您位于大都会的房子安保系统监测到似乎有异常。”  
“准备直升机，阿福。”  
遗憾的是克拉克并不在这间房子里，或者说当布鲁斯赶到的时候，克拉克已经不在这里了。布鲁斯迅速把各个房间搜了个遍，这行为愚蠢的要死，但似乎除了这个他也不能够做别的什么了。  
搜寻了一圈之后，布鲁斯是在他惯坐的沙发的右侧扶手旁找到的那枚戒指，克拉克没机会送出手的戒指被超人留在了这里。触手可及的距离，布鲁斯却花了几分钟才把那枚小玩意握在手心。  
“打扰了，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音自通讯器中响起，“需要我为您继续查找肯特老爷的位置吗？”  
“不必了，阿福。”  
布鲁斯收起了那枚戒指，他需要时间去好好想一想再做出决定，他以为克拉克也是。  
但是隐藏在黑暗里操纵一切的那只手并不打算留给他们时间。

蝙蝠侠是在夜巡时捡到不请自来的超人先生的，那天哥谭和往常一样天气不佳，雨声水流声吵闹不休，黑暗骑士吸饱了水的披风令他心情烦躁，今夜意外和平的哥谭也没能缓和上几分。  
后来布鲁斯想明白那是风雨欲来的先兆，是黎明挣扎着跃出天际前的漫漫苦夜。  
但是当时他们谁也不知道接下来要面对的是什么，布鲁斯看着明显状态不对的克拉克而皱起了眉头，红披风的氪星人身上神明般的外壳被击碎了，柔软的内里勉强藏在制服下，他慌张地奔向布鲁斯，喊着他的名字。  
布鲁斯握住了钢铁之躯的手臂。  
“怎么回事，克拉克？”  
“他…卢瑟抓走了玛莎！布鲁斯，我需要你！”  
克拉克的眼睛里燃烧着痛苦和愤怒，而布鲁斯却被那个咒语般的名字钉在了原地，他的心里锈蚀住的闸门崩开了，黏稠的痛苦和黑色的血泪奔涌而出。  
“玛…莎？”  
“我的母亲，布鲁斯，救救她！”  
克拉克傍晚回到大都会时还穿着他攀爬雪山时的冲锋衣，老款的毛线帽压着他的眉毛，让他看上去有些古怪，既然已经翘了班，他也就没打算再回星球日报承担佩里的怒火，克拉克先回了自己的小公寓，准备休息一下再做打算。  
做些简食填饱肚子的同时，克拉克打开了电视，新闻里他有过几面之缘的女主持还在就国会爆炸案与超人的问题喋喋不休，很奇妙，现在他能平静地听着这些，同时在煎得刚刚好的鱼排上挤了些柠檬汁了。  
但克拉克装个盘的功夫，屏幕上的画面就切了出去，突发情况，一名十岁左右的小女孩不知为何独自坐在楼顶无防护措施的台子上，两条纤细的腿在风中荡着，她似乎是注意到了无人机的位置，笑嘻嘻地要伸手抓镜头——  
屏幕突然黑了下去。  
克拉克置身于一片黑暗中，手里还端着煎鱼的盘子，他眨了眨眼睛才意识到公寓停电了，没来得及细想，他放下晚餐换上制服就飞出了窗外，感谢超级记忆，克拉克隐约记得屏幕角落里出现了莱克斯集团的标志。  
成功接下小女孩的超人平稳地下落，他注意到对方穿了一件蝙蝠灯图案的卫衣，但考虑到这里是大都会而不是哥谭——好吧哥谭人其实也不欢迎这位黑暗里的斗篷独行侠，这总有些怪怪的。  
女孩的手臂环上超人的脖颈，她好像一点都不害怕，“你来救我了呀，超人先生！”她咯咯笑起来，附在他耳边说，“他在上面等你！”  
女孩从他的怀里跳下去跑远了。  
克拉克只觉得背后一阵发冷，没有必要问女孩口中的“他”是谁，这和几天前设计布鲁斯的手法如出一辙，而现在他要去面对这个家伙了，克拉克深吸一口气，飞上了天台。  
莱克斯·卢瑟站在那里。

玛莎的照片从克拉克颤抖的指尖滑下。  
恶魔的声音自克拉克头顶响起。  
“你黑漆漆的情人从我这里盗取了一样东西，我放他一马，蝙蝠反咬我一口，克拉克，你不一样，你是，你是——妈妈的好孩子，而坏孩子需要被惩罚，谁也救不了他。“  
“要么把我的东西夺回来，要么提着蝙蝠的头来见我。”  
“杀死——汝爱，多精彩的戏剧，简直和英雄救美一样典型。”  
“不知道蝙蝠的冷兵器是不是和他一样丑陋，真是可惜，我的收藏。麻烦带回给我，毕竟那是用来对付你的武器，出自你的情人，哇哦，听起来还有点浪漫。”  
“一个小时足够你们深情告别了吗？呃，不够也没办法。”  
“不不不，别杀我，我可不知道她在哪里，要是你杀了我，你的好妈妈立马就会断气。”

下一秒，超人落在了蝙蝠侠面前。  
月上中天，又被云雾遮掩，长夜漫漫，谁来打响黎明？  
“我不会把氪石还给卢瑟。”  
“我不会与你为敌，布鲁斯，但是……”  
克拉克还想说些什么，但是一股力量袭击了他，让他跪跌在了地上。他费劲地抬起头，布鲁斯捻着一块绿莹莹的小石头，冷静地看着他。  
“没有但是，这就是原因。”布鲁斯将氪石收回铅盒，伸手示意克拉克借力站起来，“我会替你找到她。”  
“我的母亲需要我！”  
“我可以向你保证，今晚玛莎不会死。”布鲁斯头罩下的眼睛钉着克拉克，“你还有更重的任务，阿尔弗雷德刚刚通知我们，侦察舰还在不断从大都会抽取电力，卢瑟还留有后手。我们需要你去解决这个，克拉克。”  
克拉克重重的点了下头，握住了布鲁斯伸来的手。  
当卢瑟试图联系他的手下，不料听筒里传来的却是蝙蝠侠标志性的嘶哑嗓音时，克拉克暗暗松了一口气，倒不是说他不相信布鲁斯的承诺，但他更担心万一情况凶险一心保护玛莎的布鲁斯会在战斗中吃亏。

但超人这口气没能松太久。  
毁灭日破茧而出。  
那是来自克拉克的氪星的怪物，那是来自克拉克的地球里反对他的声音中最深重的恶意，那是他要背负的责任，那是压垮他的痛苦。如果那颗核弹能同时毁灭掉他们两个也好，只是抱歉了，布鲁斯，举着怪物冲向太空时克拉克忍不住胡思乱想，但他没有死去，毁灭日也没有，于是他必须继续战斗。  
在战场上见到戴安娜——神奇女侠的时候，超人古怪地盯了蝙蝠侠一眼，使得后者忍不住习惯性地回了一嘴——“她可不是我的人。”  
“显然更不可能是我的人。”超人挑眉。  
“安静吧，男孩们。”挡在两人面前的亚马逊公主说，她干净利落地抽出武器，战意仿佛从她的发尾熊熊燃起，“打情骂俏的话等打完了再说也不迟。”  
那个时候戴安娜没有想过今夜会这样落幕，布鲁斯也没有，面对氪星怪物几乎算得上束手无策的黑暗骑士一边联系阿尔弗雷德把氪石矛送向战场，一边也想过也许今日他就会折损在这里，但也不算亏——毕竟他早就活过了他父亲逝世的年纪，也已经像老韦恩先生一样找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。  
但没有人想过会是他们中最年轻的那个，拼着被怪物骨刺穿胸而过的痛苦，手持氪石长矛捅穿了毁灭日的胸膛。  
布鲁斯·韦恩觉得他那颗好不容易逐渐被克拉克修补起来的心脏也在这一刻碎了个彻底。  
之后，以及在后来的很长一段时光里，布鲁斯都沉默着，像冬天的树，像无风的湖，像琥珀留住的虫，像任何一个痛失所爱的普通人。  
他沉默着用沾染了泥土的红披风裹起他的爱人，踉跄了几步又挺直了脊背，肩膀上还在渗血的刀伤裂开了，鲜血代替眼泪穿过相贴的制服黏在往生者的身上，就像他身上永远随着克拉克离去的那部分灵魂。  
他沉默着把克拉克交到玛莎的手上，这位几日里饱受折磨的老人身上展现出的坚强令人难以置信，这让他想起他的玛莎，他打十四岁后头一遭想回到他的玛莎的怀抱里像个孩子一样痛哭一遭，他不知道对着克拉克的玛莎他该如何开口又能说些什么，于是除去甲胄的他给了老人一个柔软的拥抱。  
他沉默着用克拉克给他的那份钥匙打开了克拉克在大都会公寓的门，像是知道今夜有客来访，公寓桌子上还留着一份一口没动的凉掉的煎鱼，他熟门熟路地去碗柜里上拿了餐具，两套，按克拉克惯常叮咛的那样热好了鱼，一口一口地替对方吃完了这份简单的晚餐。  
曙光恰好在此刻穿过了小公寓的窗户，落在他无名指上的戒指上，黎明到来。

后来，他们当然还有后来。  
联盟众人同失去理智的超人进行了一番苦战后，蝙蝠侠终于到达了广场。  
布鲁斯声音颤抖地喊出对方的名字，却不料被超人捏住脸整个提了起来。  
“我记得你，”人间之神突然开口，“Pretty girl——Bad habit？”  
远处仿佛传来下巴惊掉的声音，开个玩笑。  
“不，克拉克，她可不是我的人。”被捏住脸的蝙蝠侠费劲地动着嘴巴回答道，“你才是。”

嘿，我的爱，请往前走，不必回头，在最后等你的人是我

 

End.  
算不上彩蛋的彩蛋：  
本文1、2、3、4分别对应超蝙克布麻将组的克布、克蝙、超布以及超蝙。


End file.
